Eric Burdon
Eric Burdon Family Tree The Animals US Tour July-September 1966 The Animals had already decided to break up by June 1966, but they agreed to do a contracted American tour. Line-Up: Eric Burdon - vocals Hilton Valentine - lead guitar Dave Roweberry - keyboards Chas Chandler - bass Barry Jenkins - drums July 1, 1966 HIC Arena, Honolulu, HI (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 2, 1966 Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 3, 1966 Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 4, 1966 TTG Studios, Hollywood, CA (On a day off from the tour Eric Burdon recorded two songs with Tom Wilson as producer, Frank Zappa as arranger and Ami Hadani as engineer. The songs were "The Other Side Of This Life" & "All Night Long" with the help of four local session men: William Roberts (guitar), Larry Knetchel (organ), Carol Kaye (guitar) and John Guerin (drums) and with Frank Zappa possibly playing on the songs too) July 6, 1966 Bear Stadium, Denver University, Denver CO (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 7, 1966 Coliseum, Lubbock, TX (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 9, 1966 Lagoon Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 10, 1966 Auditorium Convention Hall, Minneapolis, MN (afternoon show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 10, 1966 Memorial Auditorium Kansas City, MO (Evening show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 12, 1966 Sioux Falls, SD (afternoon show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 12, 1966 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA (Evening show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 13, 1966 Pershing Auditorium Lincoln, NE (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 14, 1966 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 15, 1966 War Memorial Stadium, Little Rock, AR (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 16, 1966 Dallas, TX (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 17, 1966 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 18, 1966 Memorial Coliseum, Corpus Christi, TX (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 19, 1966 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 20, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 21, 1966 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 22, 1966 State Coliseum, Montgomery, AL (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 23, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Birmingham, AL (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 24, 1966 City Park Stadium, New Orleans, LA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 25, 1966 Syria Mosque, Richmond, VA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 26, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Winston-Salem, NC (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 27, 1966 Municipal Auditorium, Canton, OH (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 28, 1966 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 29, 1966 Forum, Montreal, QC (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 30, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 31, 1966 International Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (afternoon show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) July 31, 1966 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (evening show, supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 2, 1966 Cape Cod A-Go-Go, West Hyannis, MA (After this show, The Animals flew back to New York City, where Chas Chandler met Linda Keith (Keith Richard's girlfriend) at a club called Ondine's. It was here that she told him about a guitarist playing in Greenwich Village, called Jimi Hendrix) August 3, 1966 Central Park Wollman Rink, New York City, NY (After the Central Park show, Chad Chandler went to the Cafe Wha' to hear Jimi Hendrix, playing as Jimmy James and The Blue Flames. Jimi's second guitarist was Los Angeles teenager Randy Wolfe, in Long Island for the Summer, whom Jimi had dubbed "Randy California") August 4, 1966 Memorial Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN (supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 5, 1966 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 6, 1966 Maple Leaf Garden, Toronto, ON (supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 7, 1966 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 8, 1966 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI (supporting Herman’s Hermits) August 13, 1966 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supported by Jefferson Airplane & Wailers) August 15, 1966 Veterans Memorial Auditorium Santa Rosa, CA (supported by New Breed & California Girls) August 17-23, 1966 New York City, NY August 24, 1966 Phoenix, AZ August 25, 1966 Manatu Beach, MI August 26, 1966 Harbor Springs, MI August 27, 1966 Midland, MI August 28, 1966 Benton Harbor, MI August 29, 1966 Mendon, MA August 30-September 5, 1966 The Steel Pier Resort, Atlantic City, NJ September 16, 1966 Rediffusion Television Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go", Otis Redding Special, with Chris Farlowe. Eric performed "Hold on I'm Coming" on his own and then joined Otis Redding and Chris Farlowe for "Shake" & "Land of 1000 Dances") October 7, 1966 Rediffusion Television Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go" performing "Help Me Girl". Also appearing were Rolling Stones & Paul & Barry Ryan) Eric Burdon & The New Animals October 15, 1966 Southern Television, Southampton, ENG (UK TV "Countdown Show". The first appearance on the New Animals. David Garrick also appeared) Georgie Fame UK Tour 1966, with Chris Farlowe, Butterfield Blues Band, Eric Burdon and Geno Washington Managers Mike Jeffery and Chas Chandler had already spotted guitarist Vic Briggs playing with Brian Auger and The Trinity in Paris, while opening for Jimi Hendrix (on October 18), so the lineup for this tour (with Tom Parker on organ) was already subject to change, although whether this was communicated to the band members was unknown. October 20, 1966 Finsbury Park, London, ENG October 21, 1966 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 1966 Odeon, Leeds, ENG October 23, 1966 Gaumont, Doncaster, ENG October 24 was a night off, Eric Burdon saw Jerry Lee Lewis perform at Newcastle’s Dolce Vita. October 25, 1966 Odeon, Manchester, ENG October 26, 1966 Odeon, Liverpool, ENG October 27, 1966 Gaumont, Sheffield, ENG October 28, 1966 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 29, 1966 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG October 31, 1966 Gaumont, Southhampton, ENG November 1, 1966 Odeon, Bolton, ENG November 2, 1966 ABC, Carlisle, ENG November 3, 1966 Odeon, Glasgow, ENG November 4, 1966 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG November 5, 1966 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG November 6, 1966 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (This was the last date scheduled for the Georgie Fame Tour) November 18, 1966 Crackerjack Show, BBC-TV The New Animals November 18, 1966 Rediffusion Television Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go" performing "Jailhouse Rock" & "Help Me Girl". Also appearing were Small Faces, The Breakaways, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Donovan, The Four Tops, Kathy McGowan interviewed the Kinks' Pete Quaife and Dave Davies, The RSG! Dancers: Sandy Sarjeant, Georgie Allen and Celia Hetherington) November 19, 1966 BBC radio "Saturday Club Show" Eric Burdon & The Animals For reasons that remain murky, after the tour Burdon and manager Mike Jeffery continued to tinker with the line-up. Eventually, the permanent line-up took shape, along with a realistic admission about how the band’s name would be known in any case. Vic Briggs recalls this show as the first one he played with Eric Burdon and the Animals. For this show, Zoot Money and Georgie Fame joined the group on piano and Hammond organ. November 25, 1966 Birmingham University, Birmingham, ENG November 26, 1966 Hounslow Ricky Tick, London, ENG (supported by Jimi Hendrix Experience) December 7, 1966 Big Apple Club, Munich, GER December 10, 1966 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG December 13, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Syn) December 15, 1966 Pavilion, Worthing, ENG December 17, 1966 Bedford Corn Exchange, Bedford, ENG December 23, 1966 Ready Steady Go! Show, Rediffusion Television (billed as Ready Steady GOES!) Mick Jagger and Chris Farlowe with excerpts "Satisfaction" and "Out Of Time" played, The Who perfoming "Please Don't Touch" (an Eddie Cochran song that they never issued a studio version of) and "I'm A Boy", Paul Jones possibly performing "Baby Tomorrow", Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich – possibly playing "Save Me", Eric Burdon and The Animals, Alan Price, Donovan, Lulu, Keith Relf and Paul Samwell-Smith from the Yardbirds, Julie Felix, Cat Stevens, The Merseys, Peter and Gordon, The Small Faces, Spencer Davis Group. Some of the guests, such as Relf and Samwell-Smith, just made spoken appearances and did not provide musical performances. December 23 was the broadcast date of the show, which was the final show of the programme. The Eric Burdon performance may have been recorded earlier. Vic Briggs recalls Burdon doing Ready Steady Go! without the band around this time, and this seems like the most likely event, so despite the billing it probably wasn’t Eric Burdon and The Animals per se. Briggs had already appeared on RSG with three other bands (Peter’s Faces, The Echoes with Dusty Springfield, and Brian Auger & The Trinity) and he had been hoping to perform on the show with yet another band, but it was not to be. December 23, 1966 Starlite Ballroom, Greenford, London, ENG December 24, 1966 Upper Cut, London, ENG (The Upper Cut in London’s East End was owned by British Heavyweight boxer Billy Walker. In addition to the Animals, other performers to appear in the opening week were The Who, Easybeats, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich, and on December 26, advertised as Boxing Day For All The Family!, the Jimmy (sic) Hendrix Experience performed in the afternoon and the Pretty Things in the evening. The December 24 show was advertised as a Gala Christmas Eve) December 25, 1966: venue, Edinburgh, Scotland: Eric Burdon and The Animals Briggs recalls “On Xmas day 1966, we flew to Edinburgh (or possibly Glasgow) for a gig that was sponsored by a local newspaper. The m/c was Stuart Henry who later became a big personality on BBC.” January 21, 1967: Beat Club German Television: Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Who (recorded) The exact date of the broadcast is uncertain. January 28, 1967 BBC radio "Saturday Club Show" recorded. Broadcast February 4, 1967) January 31, 1967 The Rum Runner, Birmingham, ENG February 10, 1967 Hunter College, New York City, NY (supported by The Mydlle Class) We are missing numerous dates from this tour, and only have been able to pick up dates in bits and pieces. Briggs does recall driving to Philadelphia to perform on The Mike Douglas Show. The video of The Animals performing When I Was Young can be found on YouTube. February ?, 1967 Mt. Holyoke College, South Hadley, MA February 17, 1967 Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA February 20, 1967: Bambi’s, 1 Casino Terrace, Newport, RI: Eric Burdon and The Animals This show has been seen advertised as happening on Friday February 10. However, further research has shown that it was rescheduled and occurred on February 20. February 26, 1967 Hamilton, ON February 28, 1967: Coliseum, Ottawa, ON Eric Burdon and The Animals, Eyes Of Dawn, Unit 5 Eric Burdon and The Animals refuse to come on stage until they are paid, and the fans riot for an hour, but with no money forthcoming the Animals never appear. Briggs: “We immediately left the gig drove to NY City, crossing the US border without incident. Our equipment (not guitars) was destroyed. Next day the police put out a warrant for the arrest of the promoter.” In March, 1967 MGM released Eric Is Here, confusingly credited to Eric Burdon and The Animals, although no Animals besides Eric and Barry Jenkins appeared on the album, as it had been recorded in September 1966 before the band had been put together. While it is not a bad album, it had been produced to minimize the bluesy, wailing sound that characterized Eric’s performance with the Animals. March 3, 1967: Drew University, Madison, NJ: Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Lords, The Sorts The venue was probably Baldwin Gym. March ?, 1967: Westbury Music Fair, Westbury NY: Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Vagrants March 6, 1967 Thunder Bay, ON March 8, 1967 Orpheum Theater, Madison, WI (2 shows 7.00 & 9.30) March 9, 1967 Mason City, IA March 11, 1967 Northwestern University, Evanston, IL March 12, 1967 Baton Rouge, LA March 14, 1967 Houston, TX March 15, 1967 San Marcos, TX March 16, 1967 San Antonio, TX March 18, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA March 19, 1967 Sonoma County Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Oxford Circle, New Breed & Beatables) March 20, 1967 Santa Barbara County Fairgrounds, Santa Maria, CA March 21, 1967 Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Art Collection) March 22, 1967 Horse Show Arena, Monterey County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA March 23, 1967 Civic Auditorium, Stockton, CA March 24, 1967 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA March 25, 1967: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Association, Bola Sete Trio, Harbinger Complex, Baytovens, Sly and The Family Stone The Animals and The Association headlined this radio-station sponsored event. Also on the bill was a popular jazz guitarist (Bola Sete) and three popular local bands, one of whom (Sly and The Family Stone) would go onto legendary status. At this time, Sly and The Family Stone were newly formed out of two other local bands (Sly and The Stoners and Freddie And The Stone Souls), and held down a regular residency at a club on the Peninsula called Winchester Cathedral, but they canceled their appearance for some reason. March 26, 1967: Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service Eric Burdon and The Animals showed up and played a few numbers on the Grateful Dead’s equipment. Burdon had met some of the San Francisco bands before and had arranged this event, so the Animals crew bought the band’s guitars. For Vic Briggs (and probably the other members), it was the first time they had met the Dead. March 28, 1967: Freeborn Hall, UC Davis, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Oxford Circle March 31, 1967: Grossmont College, San Diego, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Oxford Circle Animals bassist Danny McCulloch broke his wrist this night during some onstage confusion, complicating the Animals situation somewhat. April 1, 1967: City Auditorium, Colorado Springs, CO: Eric Burdon and The Animals Although a Colorado date in between two California dates seems improbable, Vic Briggs clearly remembers flying from San Diego to Los Angeles, and then to Denver and Colorado Springs. He also remembers a terrifying flight back from Colorado Springs to Denver. April 2, 1967: The Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Carl Holmes and The Commanders with Ruthie McFadden. Because of Danny McCulloch’s broken wrist, bassist Pat Burke augmented the band by playing along. Briggs remembers clearly that this was the only show where Burke played, so presumably McCulloch’s wrist healed fairly rapidly. Presumably McCulloch was in a lot of pain from playing the night before. In April 1967, MGM releases When I Was Young, which reaches #15 on the U.S. singles charts and number 45 in the UK. The B side, never released on an album, was A Girl Named Sandoz. In late March and April 1967, Eric Burdon and The Animals had been recording their first album at TTG Studios in Hollywood, with Tom Wilson producing. The album was recorded in two weeks. Egan reported that former future Fleetwood Mac producer Keith Olsen played bass on at least two tracks. Keith Olsen had been the bassist for garage band legends The Music Machine, who were managed by Animals road manager Kevin Deverich, and Olsen was (at least informally) working on becoming an engineer and producer. April 7, 1967 Denver, CO April 11, 1967 Christchurch, NZ (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & Larry’s Rebels) April 12, 1967 Wellington, NZ (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & Larry’s Rebels) April 13, 1967 Rotorua, NZ (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & Larry’s Rebels) April 15, 1967 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & Larry’s Rebels) April 18th, 1967 Barton Town Hall, Adelaide, AUS (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & The Loved Ones) April 20-21, 1967 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & The Loved Ones) April 22 1967 Festival Hall, Brisbane AUS (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & The Loved Ones) April 24-25, 1967 Sydney Stadium, Sydney, AUS (supported by Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich & The Loved Ones. The April 25 performance was broadcast on Australian radio) June 2, 1967: Blarney Club (UFO), London Floyd, Hydrogen Jukebox, The Sun Trolley, Tales of Olin Not an Eric Burdon performance, but IT#15 reported UFO RECORD CROWD AT UFO: The Pink Floyd played last week (June 2nd) to the largest crowd at UFO has ever held. At times queues stretched for yards up Tottenham Court Road, and twice the box office had to close because the floor was completely packed. The audience included Jimi Hendrix, Chas Chandler, Eric Burdon, Pete Townsend, and members of-the Yardbirds. Appeals by Suzy Creamcheese and Joe Boyd were made to the rather emotional crowd to prevent them taking any action against John Hopkin's imprisonment, until after his appeal has been heard. It is a pity that with all this happening the Pink Floyd had to play like bums. The Soft Machine also appeared briefly to perform a poem for John Hopkins. The Tales of Ollin dance group played for about 40 minutes and completely captured the audiences imagination, also on the bill was the Hydrogen Jukebox. June ?, 1967 Milan, ITY June ?, 1967 Bologna, ITY June ?, 1967 Firenze, ITY Mike Jeffery did his duty as a manager and got Eric Burdon and The Animals on the bill at Monterey Pop, as well as in the movie. The Animals finished up the dates in Italy and flew into Monterey for the show. June 16-18, 1967: Monterey County Fairgrounds Monterey, CA: Pop Festival June 16, 1967 Horse Show Arena, County Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA Simon & Garfunkel, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Johnny Rivers, Beverly, Lou Rawls, The Paupers, The Association The Animals perform four songs, Hey Gyp, Gin House Blues, the live debut of San Franciscan Nights and Paint In Black. 30-minute sets were in fact typical for Monterey Pop performers, with the exception of the headliners. June 17, 1967: Athletic Field, Cypress Community College, Monterey, CA: Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service (Open Jam) So many people showed up without tickets that the Junior College across from the Fairgrounds was used for a campground. A little stage on the athletic field was commandeered by the Grateful Dead road crew, and a jam session went on intermittently throughout the weekend. Robert Christgau mentioned interviewing a camper who woke up at 4:00 am to hear Eric Burdon singing House of The Rising Sun. Members of Country Joe and The Fish recall jamming with the Animals in the Junior College parking lot. Whether this is the same, related to or separate from the Dead, Quicksilver jam is unclear. Vic Briggs comments (in Egan’s book) that he played as well, and suggests that a number of the Animals joined the jamming. However, Briggs doubts that Burdon would have actually sung Rising Sun at a jam session, so the Burdon/Townshend story may have been apocryphal. Briggs also recalls that the band spent much of the weekend watching the other performers, so how much jamming the Animals actually did seems lost in the mists of time. June 27-July 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Chuck Berry & with Steve Miller Blues Band, who also backed Chuck Berry) July 1, 1967: Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Amphitheatre, Mill Valley, CA: Thunderheaven Presents the Festival of Growing Things with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Blue Cheer, Youngbloods, Sandy Bull, Congress of Wonders, Charlatans, Wildflower, Freedom Highway, Melvin Q Watchpocket, Ace of Cups, Lamp of Childhood, Eric Burdon and the Animals According to Ace of Cups bassist Mary Gannon, Eric Burdon and the Animals appeared on one of the days. Briggs recalls the event as well, and thinks the band played on Saturday July 1. July 6-8, 1967: Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals The Whisky was a prestige gig in Hollywood. Bands were paid union scale, but all of the cool people in Hollywood and the record industry came out to see what’s happening. The Animals subsequently returned to London. Research by Mark Skobac suggests that the Animals only played through July 8 (Saturday) although they were advertised to perform through July 9. July 21, 1967 Orchid Ballroom, Croydon, ENG July 29, 1967: Alexandra Palace, London:, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Pink Floyd, Brian Auger with Julie Driscoll and The Trinity, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Creation, Tomorrow, Blossom Toes, The Nervous System, Apostolic Intervention, Sam Gopal’s Dream, Ginger Johnson International Love-In Festival This was a true underground event. The Animals headline over Pink Floyd, who at the time are just an underground sensation (as were Creation and Tomorrow). August 4, 1967 UFO, London, ENG (supported by Family & The Hydrogen Juke Box, which was an early version of Third Ear Band) August 8, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Timebox) The Animals spent August and September in London, but they only played intermittently. August 11, 1967: The National Jazz, Pop, Ballads and Blues Festival, Windsor: Eric Burdon and The New Animals, The Nite People, Syn, Tomorrow, The Marmalade, The Move , The Small Faces The Animals played a 30 minute set beginning at 9:45pm. The National Jazz, Pop, Ballads and Blues Festival had started life back in 1961 in Richmond, just outside of London. After trying out at Kempton Park, Windsor and Plumpton racecourses for a few years, a long term home was foiund at Reading in 1971 where the festival has been held ever since. August 26, 1967: The Saturday Club, BBC Radio Session, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals August 26, 1967: Flamingo Club, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Paper Blitz Tissue August 27, 1967: Woburn Abbey, Woburn: Festival of The Flower Children with the Small Faces, The Move, Eric Burdon (appearing with but advertised without The Animals), Jeff Beck Group, Denny Laine, Alan Price Set, Zoot Money & Dantalian’s Chariot, Marmalade, Tomorrow, The Gass, Tangerine Peel, Tiles Big Band, The Dream This was a three day festival (August 26-28, 1967), and the headline acts were spread out over three days. The Small Faces headlined on Saturday (August 26) and Eric Burdon (appearing with but advertised without The Animals), headlined Sunday (August 27). The Animals set was filmed, and the song Hey Gyp appears in an obscure film called Rock City, which features assorted rock clips from 1964 to 1973. Briggs recalls the Woburn Abbey Festival as “an excellent gig. This was the weekend Brian Epstein died, and Eric, who was very upset by his death, dedicated our set to Brian.” August 29, 1967: Dee Time, BBC Television: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Keith West For groups of the time, an appearance on Simon Dee’s hip talk show was essential. In September, 1967 MGM releases the first album by Eric Burdon and The Animals, Winds of Change. It features “San Franciscan Nights” and “Yes, I Am Experienced” among its various tracks. Although an unfocused album, it still reaches #42 on the US album charts. September 1-2, 1967: UFO Festival, London: Pink Floyd, Soft Machine, The Move, Arthur Brown, Tomorrow, Denny Laine, Eric Burdon and the Animals September 3, 1967: Middle Earth at The Roundhouse, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (UFO Festival) September 4, 1967: Monday, Monday, BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals September 8, 1967: UFO at The Roundhouse, London: Eric Burdon & The New Animals, Aynsley Dunbar September 10, 1967: Saville Theatre, London: Eric Burdon & the Animals, Dantalian's Chariot featuring Zoot Money, Denny Laine's Electric String Band, Sam & Bill September 24-30, 1967: Club Fiesta, Stockton-on-Tees, Cleveland: Eric Burdon & the Animals The Animals made their cabaret debut (cabaret is roughly the equivalent of Supper Club to Americans) in the far north-east of England close to Burdon’s home town of Newcastle. October 1, 1967: Mojo, Sheffield: Eric Burdon and The Animals October 1, 1967: Happening Sunday, BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) October 2, 1967: Rhythm and Blues, BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) Both the TV broadcasts were probably recorded somewhat earlier. October 6, 1967 Chislehurst Caves, Chislehurst, ENG October 6, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG The Animals retuned to the United States on October 8. October 13, 1967: The Cheetah, Chicago, IL: Eric Burdon and The Animals Vic Briggs recalls this show. The Cheetah, later The Aragon, was at 1106 W. Lawrence. Possibly the band played October 14 instead (which would have been Saturday night). From this point forward, the Animals shows are booked through Kevin Deverich, who effectively graduated from tour manager to manager, although Mike Jeffery retained a critical portion of the band’s revenues. According to Briggs, when Deverich discovered that the group had only been getting around $2500 a show, he was shocked. Deverich recognized the power of the band’s new hits and started getting closer to $10,000 a show, befitting the Animals stature at the time. Briggs recalls a variety of shows throughout the West up through a December return to the UK, but he can’t recall many details, so there are quite a number of shows we have yet to uncover from this period. October 17, 1967: Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX: with Eric Burdon and The Animals, Wink Kelso and Kaleidoscope, Neal Ford and The Fanatics, The Band Ayd This may have been on October 15 or 16 (Sunday or Monday), but Tuesday October 17 seems the most likely. An enthusiastic review by Larry Kent in the San Antonio Express-News reported that 4,000 showed up “on a school night.” It seems the Animals were extremely popular in Texas. October 18, 1967: Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX: Eric Burdon and The Animals/Neal Ford and The Fanatics/The Moving Sidewalks/The Chessmen The Moving Sidewalks featured future ZZ Top guitarist Billy Gibbons. October 19-21, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mother Earth & Hour Glass, who featured Duane and Gregg Allman) October 25-28, 1967: Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA: Eric Burdon & Animals, Spirit October 29, 1967: Century Plaza Hotel, Beverly Hills, CA: Artists and Models Ball Eric Burdon and The Animals, Sue Rainey, Mike Clifford, with hosts Rowan and Martin Briggs recalls: “I was vaguely aware of Halloween (not celebrated in UK in those days) but I didn’t know that Americans “dressed up” for it. The Artists and Models Ball was an excuse for some of the most outrageous drag queens in Hollywood (Male AND Female) to strut their stuff. I think I was rather shocked.” November 4, 1967: Valley Plaza Park and Recreation Center, North Hollywood, CA KHJ-TV show Groovy! (filmed) Acts included The Byrds (with Gene Clark), Eric Burdon and The New Animals, and various singers and actors. Filming continued on the next day (Sunday 5 November), and The Animals may have performed on either or both days. Broadcast date uncertain. November 10-11, 1967 Cheetah, Santa Monica, CA (supported by East Side Kids) November 17, 1967: Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Blues In A Bottle, Caretakers, Good Feelings November 18, 1967: Cow Palace, Daly City, CA: The Association, Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Who, The Everly Brothers, Sopwith Camel, The Sunshine Company “Festival of Music” November 19, 1967: Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA: The Association, Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Who, Everly Brothers, Sopwith Camel November 26, 1967: “Happening Sunday” BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) December 2, 1967 Floral Hall, Southport, ENG December 4, 1967 Club A-Go-Go, Newcastle, ENG December 5, 1967 Oxford University, Oxford, ENG December 9, 1967 Coventry College, Coventry, ENG December 10, 1967 ABC-TV: Eamonn Andrews Show December 12, 1967 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG December 16, 1967 String of Beads, Bradford, ENG December 17, 1967 Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG December 19, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Eire Apparent) Cancelled: December 20-24, 1967: The Roundhouse, London, UK – Circus Alpha Centauri: Originally billed as Circus Alpha Centauri at the Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London Eric Burdon and the Animals and Zoot Money; Light Shows; Films - Including the Bob Dylan film. Compere - Jiml Hendrix. To raise money for an art centre for underprivileged children. Tickets £1 from Galaxy Alpha Centauri, 6, Masons Yard, Duke Street, St James', SWI (WHI 1424) ARTS LAB. 242-3407/8. December 22, 1967: Christmas On Earth Continued Grand and National Halls, Olympia, Kensington, London - The All-Night Christmas Dream Party with Jimi Hendrix Experience, Pink Floyd, The Move, Soft Machine, Tomorrow, Graham Bond Organisation, Sam Gopal and Paper Blitz Tissue. The Who were originally billed but were no shows. Poor publicity and bad weather made this a financial disaster. December 23, 1967 Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG December 23, 1967: The Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London: Freedom, Procol Harum, The Animals, Denny Laine, Zoot Money, Fairport Convention Solidarity Campaign organised by Circus Alpha Centauri The advert says ALL NIGHT, so the Animals may have scheduled an evening gig in Hastings and then played early the next morning at The Roundhouse. However, Vic Briggs believes the Animals played neither the Roundhouse show, nor the Pier Ballroom show, as he recalls that after the Olympia show (Dec 22) he did not see Eric Burdon again until after Christmas, a fact they remarked upon at the time. The billing of Zoot Money is almost certainly actually Dantalian’s Chariot (the psychedelic metamorphoses of Zoot Money’s Big Roll Band). Cancelled: December 24, 1967 The Roundhouse, London, UK – Circus Alpha Centauri December 31, 1967 Top Gear, BBC Television Session, London, UK Eric Burdon and The Animals’ session for (broadcast date) The exact recording date of this New Year’s Eve broadcast is unknown. 1968 January 6, 1968: Pete’s People BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) Pete Murray, then in his forties and one of the housewives favorites, hosted Pete’s People on Radio 1. January 14, 1968: venue, Copenhagen, Denmark Briggs recalls that the brief Scandinavian tour began with a trip to Copenhagen, but he can’t recall the precise event—possibly a TV appearance. January 16, 17 or 18, 1968 Jonkoping, SWE January 18, 1968 Stockholm, SWE (Four songs were broadcast on Swedish radio) January 19, 1968 Goteburg, SWE Briggs recalls that the Animals returned to the UK on Sunday January 20. January 26, 1968: Bingley Hall, Birmingham: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Yardbirds, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich. January 26, 1968: All Systems Freeman, BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) January 26, 1968: New Release, Southern Television, Southampton: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Toby Twirl (broadcast date) January 29 or February 1 or 2, 1967:“David Symonds Show BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) January 29, 1968: L’Olymia, Paris, France: Jimi Hendrix Experience, Eric Burdon and The Animals (two shows) The Animals flew to New York on January 30. They were scheduled to have a press conference on top of the PanAm building, and Briggs looked forward to the helicopter ride to the building. However, bad weather prevented the ‘copter, and they limo’d over instead. February ?, 1968 Jackson, MS Briggs recalls the show in Jackson. There were also a few other shows, possibly in Texas, on the way to Los Angeles. As of February 1968, Eric Burdon and The Animals relocated to Los Angeles permanently, the first major English band to do so. February 9, 1968: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA: Jimi Hendrix Experience, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Eire Apparent, Soft Machine Mike Jeffery managed Hendrix and The Animals, although Kevin Deverich handled the day-to-day affairs of the Animals. The Anaheim show was the only American bill shared by Hendrix and the Animals. Jeffery used his headliners to promote his other bands. Usually the Soft Machine played with Hendrix, and Eire Apparent (formerly and Irish band called The People) played with the Animals. February 10, 1968 Bakersfield, CA February 11, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by The Fugs & Eire Apparent) February 16, 1968 Southwestern College Gym, San Diego, CA (supported by The Eire Apparent) February 17-23, 1968 The Cave, Vancouver, BC (supported by The Eire Apparent) February 25, 1968: Morecambe & Wise Show ATV, London: Eric Burdon & The Animals (broadcast date) This would have recorded a month or so earlier. February 25, 1968 Merced County Fairgrounds, Merced, CA (supported by The Eire Apparent) February 28-March 3, 1968 Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Eire Apparent) March 3-4, 1968 Brass Ring, Sherman Oaks, CA (supported by Uncle Tom) March 8, 1968 Convention Center, Las Vegas, NV March 9, 1968 VIP Club, Tucson, AZ March 12-13, 1968 Dallas, TX Briggs recalls there may have been additional Texas dates as well on this leg of the tour. March 15, 1968 SUNY Gym, Stony Brook, NY March 16, 1968 Anderson Theater, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by New York Electric String Ensemble & Jessie’s First Carnival) It seems likely that the Animals played several more dates throughout the United States than we have listed here. March 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("The Grande Scene at the State Fair Coliseum". Supported by The Grateful Dead, Eire Apparent, The Apostles & The Jagged Edge. A Grande Ballroom show moved out to the Michigan State Fair Coliseum due to the size of the expected crowd for The Grateful Dead and the Animals. When the expected numbers failed to materialize, the show was moved back to the Grande Ballroom) March 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Eire Apparent, Apostles & Jagged Edge) After the poor attendance at the Grande, and with a blizzard coming, the Grateful Dead returned to San Francisco before the Saturday night show at the Grande. March 24, 1968 CNE Coliseum, Toronto, ON (supported by Albert King, Ugly Ducklings & Eire Apparent) March 28, 1968 Freeborn Hall, University of California, Davis, CA March 30, 1968 Exhibit Building, Phoenix Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Blue Cheer) April 1, 1968 Circle Star Theater, San Carlos, CA (supported by Brotherly Love & Main Attraction) April 4, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sons Of Champlin. This was the day Martin Luther King was shot and may have taken place at Winterland) April 5-6, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Sons Of Champlin) April 8, 1968 Carousel Theatre, West Covina, CA April 9, 1968 Sun Air Drive-In, Cathedral City, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Blue Cheer, Sweetwater, The Collectors, Dirty Blues Band Barry Baldwin presents The Palm Springs Pop Festival April 11, 1968 El Paso Coliseum, El Paso, TX Briggs recalls: “There was an interesting date down in South Texas, perhaps Corpus Christi or maybe Harlingen on a Sunday (don't ask me which Sunday). My best guess, April of 68. We flew to Houston and were due to catch a flight to wherever the gig was and get there just in time to play. The airline which I think was called Trans Texas Airways flat out canceled the flight; we were stuck. Kevin Deverich called around and found a charter company that flew us down there in an old DC3 that they told us used to belong to some British Lord. We got down there late but made the gig…” In the Spring of 1968, Eric recruited old pal Zoot Money, former leader of Zoot Money’s Big Roll Band and Dantalian’s Chariot, to join the group as a keyboard player. This was not discussed with other band members (although they all knew Zoot well), and it lent an air of confusion to the group. Briggs, in particular, the arranger and de facto ‘bandleader’ felt crowded (as well as being upset with the financial machinations of Animals management). Egan recounts a (friendly) difference of opinion between Money and Briggs, as Money remembers being brought in as a bandleader in anticipation of Briggs focusing on being a record producer in Los Angeles, while Briggs remembers no such discussions. Zoot Money’s last known date with Dantalian’s Chariot was April 19, 1968, at Beckenham's Mistrale Club in England, so he must have debuted with the Animals shortly after that. Meanwhile the band had begun recording their latest album (with Money on keyboards), at TTG Studios in Hollywood, with Vic Briggs acting as producer in place of Tom Wilson. May ? 1968 New Orleans, LA Eric Burdon and The Animals The exact date of Money’s first show with the Animals is unclear, but it appears to be around late April or early May. Egan quotes Money and Briggs as remembering the show being in New Orleans, where the jovial Money asks the audience if they are all “pissed.” The local constabulary, not knowing that “pissed” equals “drunk” in England, promptly shuts down the concert (Briggs thinks it was because “piss” was a 4-letter word). Presumably the Animals played additional dates in North America prior to returning to England in mid-May, but we only have a few known bookings. Vic Briggs does recall a show in Colorado Springs around this time, but no specific details. During this period, the band had 6 members, with two guitarists (Vic Briggs and John Weider) and Zoot Money on organ and keyboards. May ? 1968: venue, Colorado Springs, CO: Eric Burdon and The Animals Vic Briggs recalls a show in Colorado Springs around late April or early May, soon after Zoot joined the band. Danny McCulloch was sick, and Briggs and John Weider had to cover the bass parts. May 10-11, 1968 The Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA May 13 or 14, 1968: venue, Montreal, QC: Eric Burdon and The Animals Briggs recalls Montreal very clearly, as the band was on the way back to London. Briggs himself returned to Los Angeles to mix Everyone Of Us and returned to London a few days later. May 18, 1968: Time For Blackburn, Southern Television, Southampton: Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Troggs (broadcast date) May 18, 1968: Middle Earth, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Spice, Broomdusters May 19, 1968: The Golden Shot, ATV, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) The Golden Shot was a game show where contestants directed a blindfolded marksman with a crossbow at a target. May 20, 1968 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG May 21, 1968: BBC Television Session, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals’ session for Top Gear (broadcast date) May 22, 1968 The Revolution, Bruton Place, London, ENG May 25, 1968 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT May 26, 1968: Top Gear, BBC Television, London: Eric Burdon and The Animals (broadcast date) May 30-31, 1968: Monsterkonzert, Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland: Jimi Hendrix Experience, Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Move, Traffic, John Mayall, Koobas, Anselmo Trend Billed as Eric Burdon and The New Animals. The Zurich show was somewhat of a madhouse, with stern Swiss police battling the fans, but by all accounts it was quite a spectacular event. Each band played both days. June 1, 1968: Winnipeg Auditorium, Winnipeg, Manitoba: Eric Burdon and The Animals After the May 31 show, Briggs recalls catching a few hours sleep in Zurich, then flying to London, then Toronto (first-class, fortunately) and then Winnipeg. Needless to say the tired band struggled to put on a good show in Winnipeg. In June, 1968 MGM released Sky Pilot as a US single (it had been released in England in February 1968). Whilst it would reach #14 in the US, it went only to #40 in the UK. June 7, 1968: Joey Bishop Show, Hollywood, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Jean-Paul Vignon Canceled-June 8, 1968: Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA: Superscene 68 Eric Burdon and The Animals, Brotherhood, Lemon Pipers, Eastside Kids, Yellow Payges, Bonniwell Music Machine, Jim And Jean, The Hook This was an early, and forgotten, attempt at an all-day rock concert in a stadium, preserved in a newspaper ad. The show was cancelled, as most LA events were, in the wake of Robert F. Kennedy’s assassination. June 18, 1968 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA (supported by Brain Police) June ?, 1968 El Paso, TX July 2, 1968 Memorial Coliseum Portland, OR July 3, 1968 Spokane, WA July 4, 1968 Seattle, WA July 5, 1968 Vancouver, WA July 7, 1968 Armory, Salem, OR (Vic Briggs final show with The Animals) July 19, 1968 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX (supported by Yellow Payges & Sweet Smoke) It appears that the Animals played a few shows as a quintet without two guitars, as Danny McCulloch must not have left the group at the same time as Vic Briggs. I had wondered if this show might have been canceled, but it was still being advertised on the day of the show. It does appear that the Animals were very popular in Texas, and the show may have been too lucrative to reschedule. There may be a few more dates as yet undiscovered for this configuration of the Animals (Eric, Weider, Zoot, McCulloch, Barry Jenkins). An odd item in the August 30, 1968 San Antonio Light seems to suggest that the Animals had played San Antonio somewhat recently, with a brief item entitled “All Animals Aren’t In The Zoo.” It went on to say: “The little old lady stood patiently In line at the Municipal Auditorium wailing for a ticket to see Eric Burdon and the Animals. When she reached the window she asked for one ticket to see the animals. The sales girl looked at her and at the waiting crowd of long-haired youths, then called for assistance. It look two sales girls and several bystanders to convince the woman that Eric Burdon and the Animals was a rock 'n roll group —not a circus.” July 26, 1968: How It Is, BBC Television Session, London (broadcast ) Eric Burdon and The Animals’ session for How It Is was with fellow guests Pentangle. This must have been recorded much earlier (in May). In August, 1968 MGM released Every One of Us. Another unfocused album, it did not make an impact on the charts or FM radio stations. August 3, 1968: Orange County Fairgrounds, Costa Mesa, CA: Newport Pop Festival Tiny Tim, Eric Burdon and The Animals, The Byrds, Chambers Brothers, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Butterfield Blues Band, Blue Cheer, James Cotton Blues Band According to Egan’s very specific chronology, the new Animals line-up with Andy Summers debuted at the Newport Pop Festival. Although Egan has the show on August 4, 1968, I am inclined to prefer the date here (it was a two-day festival). Summers played guitar and bass, and Weider and Money also covered bass parts for certain songs. August 8, 1968 Concord Coliseum, Concord, CA August 9-11, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Blood Sweat & Tears & Gypsy Wizard Band) August 16, 1968 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Rascals, Tommy James & The Shondells & The Yellow Payges. The show was preceded by a celebrity picnic hosted by television presenter Steve Allen) August 21-25, 1968 Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by A.B. Skhy) August 28, 1968 Civic Center, Oklahoma City, OK (supported by Sweetwater) Presumably there were numerous other dates outside of California, but the activities of The Animals are somewhat vague during this period. September 18, 1968: Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA: Buddy Miles Express The Buddy Miles Express made their debut. Jimi Hendrix, Eric Burdon and Graham Bond showed up to jam. September 21-22, 1968 San Antonio Arena, San Antonio, TX The Fillmore East date a few weeks later suggests that the Animals were touring across the country. October 4-5, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Sly & The Family Stone & Linn County) In October, 1968 Eric Burdon and The Animals recorded the double album Love Is, not released until December. The album was a single LP in the UK and a double in the US. (it was re-released on CD on Repertoire in 2004, with excellent liner notes by veteran British journalist Chris Welch). With Zoot Money firmly in control, the album was an interesting mixture of soul music and British psychedelia, but it was a change from the bluesy acid rock of the previous albums. October 13, 1968: Tijuana Pop Festival, Mexico: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Iron Butterfly, Chicago Transit Authority, The Collectors, Yellow Payges, Patchwork Security Blanket According to Burdon’s autobiography, he told the crowd that Mexico was famous for beautiful women and great pot, and this did not go over well with the local police forces. This was a very confusing event that received a lot of police interference, and the Animals may not have actually played. October 19, 1968: Carbondale, IL: Eric Burdon Attending “in person” Eric Burdon at the grand opening of The Rock – instrument retailers. A number of local acts played and maybe Eric sang a song or two. This weekend event in Carbondale suggest that there were some dates in Illinois around this time. October 24, 1968: Elyria District Catholic High School Coliseum, Elyria, OH: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Burton Mason October 26, 1968: Alameda County Fairgrounds, Pleasanton, CA: Johnny Rivers, Jose Feliciano, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Iron Butterfly, Fraternity of Man, Buddy Miles Express, Rejoice, Lee Michaels, Mad River San Francisco International Pop Festival This was part of a two-day event in the Bay Area. Originally the event was supposed to be held in Palo Alto (at Searsville Lake) on October 5-6, but Stanford University blocked the show after a few thousand tickets were sold. The event was rescheduled for a different site on the other side of the Bay. The Animals had not been part of the original booking (Traffic had been the headliner), but were added to the latter show to give the event an “International” flavor. Actually, the Animals were just another band from LA (to coin a phrase), but they were fairly perceived as English by California rock fans. November 9, 1968: Fargo State College, Morehead, ND: Eric Burdon and The Animals This is another indication that the Animals were playing a fair amount of shows throughout the country in late 1968, but we haven’t been able to uncover too much hard evidence. November 1968—Eric Burdon and The Animals Japanese Tour In November, 1968 Eric Burdon and The Animals toured Japan. According to Eric Burdon’s autobiography, after a few successful shows at major venues, the group was expected to put on two shows a night for Japanese gangsters for two weeks. Eric and the band rebelled, and had to bribe their way out, so they abruptly left Japan without their equipment. Burdon, Egan and Summers’s books all understandably vary slightly on the details (although there are no conflicts), but the basic outline of the scary adventure remains pretty clear, and seems to have done in what enthusiasm was left for keeping the Animals together. A complaint was made to the Japanese consulate. December 1968 is a murky period for Eric Burdon and The Animals. Although no less than three books that cover the topic (Burdon’s second autobiography, Egan’s book about The Animals and Summer’s autobiography), the drama associated with the Japanese tour was so great that whatever happened afterwards is hardly mentioned. After the Japanese tour, however, Burdon did declare that he wanted to quit the music business and become a film director. December 7, 1968: Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, New Buffalo Springfield The New Buffalo Springfield is Dewey Martin's version of Buffalo Springfield. December 7, 1968: Community Concourse, San Diego, CA: Eric Burdon and The Animals, Jello’s Gas Band The poster for this show says The Farewell Performance of Eric Burdon and The Animals. Presumably, the band had decided to break up but still had obligations, and presumably they would have had to borrow the equipment to play the show. December 13, 1968: Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA: The Turtles, Eric Burdon and The Animals, Morning Sun The newspaper ad says Christmas Concert with The Turtles presented by L&M Enterprises. It is not certain whether the band actually played this gig, and presumably it falls into the same category as the San Diego show, an existing obligation after the band had broken up. The ambiguity comes from the San Diego performance, which also listed that show as a Farewell Performance, but concert posters are hardly required to be scrupulously truthful. Zoot Money simply doesn’t recall whether or not the shows were played, as the aftermath of the Japanese “tour” and the stolen equipment were far more prominent memories. In any case, the live performance history of Eric Burdon and The Animals seems to end in Southern California in December, 1968. In December, MGM released the album Love Is, but Eric Burdon and The Animals had already split up. The band had ground to a halt, its fine history of live shows worn down by difficult financial dealings and the changing interests of Eric Burdon and some of the band members. December 22, 1968 Newcastle City Hall, Newcastle: The Animals Members of the Animals returned to the UK for Christmas, even though most of them had moved their lives to California by this time. A charity show was organized to reunite the original Animals at Newcastle City Hall, in their hometown. Zoot Money’s keyboards filled out the sound for the original quintet (Burdon, Price, Hilton Valentine, Chas Chandler and John Steel). According to Egan, old animosities resurfaced, and the minimal rehearsal did not compensate for the fact that Chandler and Steel had been in management rather than musicians for the previous two years. This show was a benefit for the Percy Hedley Spastic School and the Muscular Dystrophy Group of Tyneside. December 28, 1968 Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London: Andy Summers, Zoot Money, Hugh Hopper, Robert Wyatt This was billed as a jam between members of the Animals and Soft Machine. Money and Summers had returned to London, and Soft Machine (for reasons too complicated to address here) was planning to resuscitate itself after Kevin Ayers had departed. With Ayers gone, Wyatt was free to re-invite Andy Summers to play with him again. However, Summers, Money and Eric Burdon had all returned to California by January 1969. 1969 Although Eric Burdon and The Animals broke up in December 1968, shortly after the debacle of the Japanese tour, the California adventures of the band members were not quite over. This appendix briefly chronicles each band member’s immediate aftermath in California throughout 1969. Barry Jenkins (drums) was the only member who returned immediately to England. He joined the group Heavy Jelly. However, he soon gave up performing in order to operate a guitar shop. Danny McCulloch (bass) had left the Animals in July 1968, shortly after Vic Briggs. In 1969 McCulloch released the solo album Wings of A Man on Capitol Records, produced by Briggs. Subsequently McCulloch played as a session musician and in the 1990s formed a variant version of the band - Danny McCulloch's Animals – and it was this band that played a concert in Moscow's Red Square to aid The Children of the Chernobyl Disaster. Vic Briggs (guitar) left the Animals in July 1968 to become a staff producer for Capitol Records. Among other works, he produced McCulloch’s Wings Of A Man and Zoot Money’s 1969 album Welcome To My Head. Briggs went on to a quite remarkable music career afterwards, albeit well outside the confines of rock music. John Weider (guitar) remained in Los Angeles in 1969, playing with the group Stonehenge. However, in 1969 the English group Family abruptly needed a new bass player while on tour in America, as their bassist Ric Grech had unexpectedly departed to join Blind Faith. Weider was flown to Detroit where he joined Family for an April 25, 1969 show at the Grande Ballroom. He remained in Family for two years, returning to England, where he went on to play in a variety of bands. John eventually settled in Los Angeles and made a career in music publishing, first with Warner Chappell and currently with Peer Music. John and Antion (Vic) are still friends after forty seven years. Zoot Money (keyboards) remained in Los Angeles in 1969 (after a brief Christmas trip to England), working on a Capitol Records album with Vic Briggs. The album Welcome To My Head was released in July 1969. Money formed a five-piece band to promote the album, although he no longer recalls who was in it. I only know of two bookings for the band: June 6-8, 1969 The Comic Strip, Santa Monica, CA July 25-27, 1969 Family Dog On The Great Highway, San Francisco, CA The Comic Strip was at 120 Ocean Front, and according to Money was a hangout for college students (probably from nearby Santa Monica College). This was a tiny place that Money used for some warm-up dates, and not very many people could have attended. Money does recall, however, that on one of those nights his friend Jimi Hendrix dropped by to play some rhythm guitar. Hendrix had jammed with Money on the first night he arrived in London in September 1966, so they had lots of history. Andy Summers (guitar) remained in California, got married (to future Chartbuster Robin Lane), got a college degree at Cal State Northridge and largely dropped out of the music industry. He returned to England and the music industry around 1974, playing with Neal Sedaka, Kevin Coyne, Kevin Ayers and Mike Howlett, among others, before a successful stint in Law Enforcement. Eric Burdon (vocals) remained in Los Angeles in 1969, stuck in contractual limbo. MGM had released Love Is, the final Eric Burdon and The Animals album, in December 1968, so they were still invested in Burdon’s career. However, for various reasons Burdon was frustrated with the music business, and felt with some justification that he had earned a lot of money for his manager and record companies with little to show for it. According to Egan, Burdon was very interested in film making and managed to get enrolled in USC Film School. However, he was not interested in doing the preparatory work that other students were doing, so he did not pursue the program. April 1, 1969 Sun Air Drive-In, Palm Springs, CA: Palm Springs Pop Festival Ike & Tina Turner, Canned Heat, Buddy Miles, Savoy Brown This was a two day festival, and Eric Burdon sang with Canned Heat the first night, at Bob Hite’s invitation. Apparently (according to Burdon) a substantial police presence in riot gear ruined the concert. The venue was apparently changed for the next day. April 2, 1969 Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA: Eric Burdon Burdon played only this night during a run featuring Savoy Brown, Delaney & Bonnie and the Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation. It is unclear who his band might have been—perhaps he sat in with Dunbar’s group? In April, 1969 MGM released an album called The Greatest Hits of Eric Burdon and The Animals and there appears to have been a short tour promoting the album. It is unclear who Eric Burdon’s 1969 band might have been. While Zoot Money and Andy Summers were still living in Los Angeles at the time, it does not seem that either were part of it. However, in his autobiography, Eric Burdon mentions jamming with the group Blues Image, and playing in Northern California with them. There is every reason to assume (although not with absolute certainty) that Blues Image played on other dates as well, but I am hardly convinced that they played all of them. Blues Image were originally from Tampa, Florida, and had moved to Miami where they became the house band at the psychedelic venue Thee Image. By early 1969, they had moved to Los Angeles. At the time, Blues Image featured Mike Pinera-guitar, vocals (later in Iron Butterfly, Ramatam and New Cactus) Skip Conte-keyboards Malcolm Jones-bass Manuel Bertamatti-drums, vocals Joe Lala-drums, percussion (later in Stephen Stills Manassas) >May 1-4, 1969 Whisky A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA: Shiva’s Head Band, Blues Image Eric Burdon was booked but canceled. Burdon did appear to play a few dates with Blues Image, so possibly he was supposed to work with them. May 25, 1969 Family Park, Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, San Jose, CA Northern California Folk-Rock Festival This was a three day-festival (May 23-25, 1969). Performers included Jimi Hendrix, Jefferson Airplane, Led Zeppelin and many others, and Eric Burdon was booked as well. In his autobiography, Burdon mentioned that Blues Image was late arriving from Chicago, and Hendrix manager (and former Animals manager) Mike Jeffery refused to reduce Hendrix’s set to allow Burdon to get in 20 minutes, so Burdon did not play. May 31 or June 1-4, 1969: PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC: Eric Burdon and The Animals A hard-to-read poster lists Eric Burdon as performing as part of a series of concerts in Vancouver, but I have been unable to discern the exact date. The timing of the date suggests a brief tour, as there are several booked dates outside of California, but it remains a mystery who Burdon played with or what material they performed. June 13-14, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by The Zombies, Chicago Blues All Stars & It’s A Beautiful Day. The Zombies lineup did not feature any original members of the group, as they had split in 1968) June 20, 1969 State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT Eric Burdon I have seen an online reference to Burdon playing the Fairgounds Coliseum around this time, and I have postulated the date. I can’t confirm that Burdon played, and the date is just speculation (if a reasonable proposition). June 20-22, 1969: Devonshire Downs, San Fernando State College, Northridge, CA: Newport Pop Festival June 21, 1969 Jethro Tull, Albert Collins, Buffy St. Marie, Brenton Wood, Charity, Eric Burdon, Friends of Distinction, Love, Sweetwater, Jerry Lauderdale Blues Image (presuming they were backing Burdon) were playing the Fillmore West this weekend, but playing a daytime show in Southern California and flying up to the Fillmore for an evening show was not unheard of in this period. June 22, 1969 Creedence Clearwater Revival, Albert King, The Flock, Steppenwolf, Johnny Winter, Young Rascals, Booker T and The MGs, Three Dog Night, Byrds, Grassroots, Chambers Brothers, Marvin Gaye, Poco, Mother Earth, jam with Jimi Hendrix On Sunday, the final day of the festival (June 22), Jimi Hendrix jammed with Buddy Miles, Eric Burdon, Tracy Nelson and other musicians. Initially, Hendrix jammed with Buddy Miles and bassist Brad Campbell (from Janis Joplin’s band), and then was eventually joined by numerous other players including Burdon and his friend, harmonica player Lee Oskar. July 4-6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by It's A Beautiful Day & Cats Mother & The Allnight Newsboys) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, MC5, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) Sometime in the Summer of 1969, Eric Burdon and his friend Lee Oskar had met a band in LA called The Night Shift, who were backing Los Angeles Ram Deacon Jones’s fledgling singing career. Burdon and Oskar joined up with the Night Shift, and ended up recording with them as Eric Burdon and War. The first public performance of Eric Burdon and War was at the Swing Auditorium in San Bernardino on September 26, 1969, and thus Burdon began the next successful phase in his remarkable career. Eric Burdon & His Band April 28, 1970 Frost Amphitheater, Palo Alto, CA June 21, 1970 Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Eric Burdon - 1970-09-16 - Ronnie Scott's, London, UK Eric Burdon - 1971-00-00 - Whiskey A Go Go, Hollywood, CA Eric Burdon - 1971-01-01 - L'Olympia, Paris, France Eric Burdon & War February 14, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Bo Diddley) August 15, 1970 Island Grove, Greeley, CO (supported by Deep Purple, Sugarloaf & Last Nickel) September 5-7, 1970 Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX (CANCELLED "Central Texas Music Festival", with Smith, Alice Cooper, MC-5, Rare Earth, Blood Rock, Amboy Dukes, Savoy Brown, Freddie King, Stooges, John Mayall, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, Ike & Tina Turner, Flying Burrito Bros., Jerry Lee Lewis, Jimmy Driftwood, Eric Burdon & War, Chambers Brothers, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station, James Cotton Blues Band) October 1-4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Seals And Crofts & Clover) October 23, 1970 The Spectrum, Philadephia, PA (4th Quaker City Rock Festival, with Grand Funk Railroad, The Faces & Elizabeth) November 14, 1970 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by The Faces) January 16, 1971 L’Olympia, Paris, FRA January 24, 1971 Le Midem, Cannes, FRA March 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) March 25-28, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by J. Geils Band) May 5, 1971 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA ("Goodbye V.D. Benefit". with, Stoneground, Cockettes & Uncle Vinty) May 28-29, 1971 Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, NY December 10, 1971 Springfield, IL July 13, 1973 Audimax, Hamburg, GER July 24, 1973 Circus Krone, Munich, GER (supported by Jimmy Witherspoon) Eric Burdon - 1974-02-09 - Don Kirshner's Rock Concert Eric Burdon - 1975-02-11 - Agora Ballroom, Cleveland, OH Eric Burdon - 1976-05-15 - Olympia, Paris, Franc June 13, 1976 Roundhouse, London, ENG (supported by Shanghai & Ian Dury & The Kilburns) Eric Burdon - 1977-01-00 - Unknown, Denmark Eric Burdon - 1980-12-09 - Palacio de los Deportes, Milan, Italy Eric Burdon - 1980-12-11 - Palasport, Reggio Emilia, Italy Eric Burdon - 1981-05-27 - Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA Eric Burdon - 1981-07-22 - Country Club, Los Angeles, CA Eric Burdon - 1982-07-31 - My Father's Place, Long Island, NY August 28, 1982 Loreley Freilichtbühne, St. Goarshausen, GER (Rockpalast, with Rory Gallagher, David Lindley, BAP & Frankie Miller) Eric Burdon - 1982-09-30 - The Rolling Stone, Milan, Italy The Animals - 1983-00-00 - Golddigger's, Chippenham, UK The Animals - 1983-08-28 - Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA The Animals - 1983-08-30 - Civic Auditoruim, San Francisco, CA July 9, 1984 Solar de la Maestranza, Sevilla, SPA September 21, 1984 Royal Oak Music Theatre, Royal Oak, MI Eric Burdon - 1985-08-31 - International MC Festival, Loreley, Germany Eric Burdon - 1986-04-20 - Fin de Siglo, Madrid, Spain Eric Burdon - 1986-06-25 - Music Fair, Westbury, NY Eric Burdon - 1986-06-25 - Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY Eric Burdon - 1986-11-20 - Capitol Club, Mannheim, Germany Eric Burdon - 1989-03-21 - The Strand, Redondo Beach, CA Eric Burdon - 1989-04-00 - 1st Avenue Club, Minneapolis, MN Eric Burdon - Robbie Krieger Band - 1990-00-00 - Street Scene, San Diego, CA Eric Burdon - Robbie Krieger Band - 1990-02-21 - China Club, New York, NY Eric Burdon - 1990-05-19 - DK's West Indies Bar, San Luis Obispo, CA Eric Burdon - 1991-01-11 - The Tralph, Buffalo, NY Eric Burdon - 1991-01-11 - wBrian Auger, The Tralf, Buffalo, NY Eric Burdon - 1991-02-02 - DK's West Indies Bar, San Luis Obispo, CA Eric Burdon - 1991-05-23 - Stephens Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1991-05-24 - Stephens Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1992-08-23 - Anderson's Fifth Estate, Scottsdale, AZ Eric Burdon - 1993-02-18 - Wetlands, New York, NY Eric Burdon - 1993-05-22 - Last Day Saloon, San Francisco, CA Eric Burdon - 1993-06-17 - Stephen Talkhouse, Long Island, NY Eric Burdon - 1994-04-17 - Neckarhalle, Heilbronn, Germany Eric Burdon - 1995-04-22 - Filharmoniehalle, Filderstadt, Germany Eric Burdon - 1995-05-08 - FiddleStyx, Milton, PA Eric Burdon - 1995-08-05 - FiddleStyx, Milton, PA Eric Burdon - 1995-08-07 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1996-05-18 - &Alvin Lee, Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA Eric Burdon - 1996-05-25 - Riverfest, Pittsburgh, PA Eric Burdon - 1996-08-30 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1996-08-31 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1997-07-02 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1997-08-07 - Unknown Venue, Trier, Germany Eric Burdon - 1998-02-14 - Slim's, San Francisco, CA Eric Burdon - 1998-05-07 - Sala Kongresowa, Warsaw, Poland Eric Burdon - 1998-07-12 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1998-08-14 - Mt. Clemens, MI Eric Burdon - 1999-04-12 - Stadthalle, Marburg, Germany Eric Burdon - 1999-04-26 - Planet Music, Vienna, Austria Eric Burdon - 1999-05-14 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 1999-07-17 - Burg Herzberg Festival, Breitenbach, Germany Eric Burdon - 1999-07-30 - The Pier, Santa Monica, CA Eric Burdon - 1999-08-05 - The Peer, Santa Monica, CA Eric Burdon - 1999-09-02 - Stephen Talkhouse, Amagansett, NY Eric Burdon - 2000-03-30 - Governor Hindmarsh Hotel, Adelaide, Australia Eric Burdon - 2003-08-05 - Mohegan Sun Casino, Uncasville, CT Eric Burdon - 2004-05-22 - Links Country Club, Boynton Beach, FL Eric Burdon - 2004-05-31 - Hirsch, Nuernberg, Germany Eric Burdon - 2004-06-17 - Kantine, Cologne, Germany Eric Burdon - 2004-11-19 - Teatro Cervantes, Malaga, Spain Eric Burdon - 2005-07-22 - Playa de Zurriola, San Sebastian, Spain November 13, 2005 Legends, Victoria, BC (supported by Soul Station) Eric Burdon - 2006-03-11 - Sala Industrial Copera, Granada, Spain Eric Burdon - 2006-04-01 - Kulturfabrik, Roth, Germany Eric Burdon - 2006-07-08 - Estival Jazz, Lugano, Switzerland Eric Burdon - 2006-07-13 - Heineken Greenspace, Valencia, Spain Eric Burdon - 2008-07-16 - Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA Eric Burdon - 2008-07-22 - Hippiefest, Greenwood Village, CO Eric Burdon - 2009-07-21 - Arena del Mare, Genova, Italy Eric Burdon - 2009-08-04 - Messeplatz, Forchheim, Germany Eric Burdon - 2009-09-08 - America's Fairgrounds, Buffalo, NY Eric Burdon - 2010-06-10 - Sound Theater, Wels, Austria Eric Burdon - 2010-08-08 - O2 Academy, Newcastle, UK Eric Burdon - 2010-09-01 - Colos-Saal, Aschaffenburg, Germany Eric Burdon - 2011-03-10 - Casino New Brunswick, Moncton, Canada Eric Burdon - 2011-07-17 - Snoqualmie Casino, North Bend, WA Eric Burdon - 2011-08-05 - Notodden Blues Fest, Telemark, Norway Eric Burdon - 2012-01-20 - Andiamo Celebrity Showroom, Warren, MI Eric Burdon - 2013-02-02 - Surf Ballroom, Clear Lake, IA Eric Burdon - 2013-02-13 - Amoeba Music, Hollywood, CA Eric Burdon - 2013-04-20 - The Canyon Club, Agoura Hills, CA Eric Burdon - 2013-05-09 - Half Note Jazz Club, Athens, Greece Eric Burdon - 2013-05-19 - The Egg, Albany, NY Eric Burdon - 2013-07-10 - Arkadenhof Rathaus, Vienna, Austria Eric Burdon - 2013-07-10 - Arkadenhof, Vienna, Austria Eric Burdon - 2013-07-12 - Plaza de Toros, Bejar, Spain Eric Burdon - 2013-08-01 - Jabotinsky Park, Binyamina, Israel Eric Burdon - 2013-08-03 - Notodden Blues Festival, Notodden, Norway Eric Burdon - 2013-08-27 - Gateway Harbor Park, Buffalo, NY Eric Burdon - 2013-11-21 - Parkstad Limburg Theater, Heerlen, Netherlands Eric Burdon - 2014-04-26 - Nidaros Blues Festival, Trondheim, Norway Eric Burdon - 2014-05-17 - Libbey Bowl, Oaji, CA Eric Burdon - 2014-06-10 - Roxy Theater, Hollywood, CA Eric Burdon - 2014-06-11 - Roxy Theater, Hollywood, CA Eric Burdon - 2014-07-05 - Mendrisio, Switzerland Eric Burdon - 2014-07-16 - Cahors Blues Festival, Cahors, France Eric Burdon - 2014-09-05 - Burgkultur, St.Veit, Austria The Animals - 2014-10-29 - &Steve Cropper, The Globe, Cardiff, Wales Eric Burdon - 2015-04-18 - Hard Rock Casino, Coquitlam, Canada Eric Burdon - 2015-05-23 - Giller, Hilchenbach, Germany Eric Burdon - 2015-06-22 - Schwuz, Berlin, Germany Eric Burdon - 2015-06-27 - Freilufttheater Killesberg, Stuttgart, Germany Eric Burdon - 2015-07-04 - Ottakringer Arena, Wiesen, Austria Eric Burdon - 2015-09-05 - Oregon State Fair, Salem, OR Eric Burdon - 2016-07-15 - Meadowbrook Park, Hamden, CT Eric Burdon - 2016-07-20 - Count Basie Theater, Red Bank, NJ September 7, 2016 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG